All About Us
by skalice
Summary: Quinntana Week 2012. Day 2: HBIC Cheerios Santana/Pink Hair Skanks!Quinn. Warning: g!p


Quinn is relaxing on her bed, her pink hair a total mess. The old Quinn would've arranged that the second she'd opened her eyes, but that behaviour is behind her now. With an amused grin, she watches her girlfriend zipping up her Cheerios uniform.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Lopez?" Quinn asks lazily.

Santana turns around and rolls her eyes. "Oh please, as if you don't know."

"Come here," Quinn smiles, licking her lips. Hey, _she_ can't help it that her girlfriend looks so ridiculously hot. Santana bends down to pick up a hair tie, her extremely short skirt riding up a little bit. Quinn can feel her boxers getting tight at the sight. "Damn," she mutters, her eyes hazed over with lust.

"I don't have time for a quickie, Q," Santana sighs. "As much as I would love to, you know I can't be late for morning practice. I'm the goddamn Captain - Sue would kill me."

Quinn pouts. "At least let me tie your ponytail, then? God knows I've done it every morning for long enough."

Santana rolls her eyes good-naturedly. She knows that Quinn referring to her past as a cheerleader doesn't happen very often and that the little things, like tying a ponytail, are Quinn's way of saying she cares about her. She walks over to the bed and Quinn gets up, taking over the hair tie. She goes to stand directly behind Santana and with swift movements, she ties her ponytail.

Santana gasps in surprise when Quinn circles her arms around her waist and presses her lips to her neck.

"Quinn, I told you..."

"I know," Quinn whispers hotly in her ear, pressing her crotch against Santana's ass. "I'm just showing you what you're missing out on," she continues, gyrating her hips into Santana, her dick hardening rapidly.

Santana takes a deep breath, turns around and cups Quinn's dick and balls. With a teasing smile, she starts fondling them and then abruptly says: "First break, our bathroom." Then she makes her way to Quinn's desk to pick up her bag. Quinn is left startled at the sudden interruption. She wants to protest, but when she sees the scowl on Santana's face, she knows better than that. So she nods.

"And wear that Rammstein shirt with the tears. It's hot," Santana winks before leaving.

Quinn drops back down on the bed and groans.

_Damn._

00-0000-00

Quinn lights a cigarette, squinting her eyes against the sun as she watches her girlfriend boss the other Cheerios around. She can't deny it's hot as hell. Santana doesn't know that Quinn watches her every morning. Just as Quinn lets out a longing moan at seeing her girlfriend do some wicked moves she's already translating to moves she could do in bed, Mack joins her.

"Don't come in your pants, Quinn," Mack scoffs as she lights her own cigarette.

Quinn frowns. "You're just jealous, bitch."

Mack smirks. "I wouldn't mind doing Lopez."

Quinn glares at her and hisses: "Hands off. Lopez is _mine._"

"Alright, alright. Down, boy," Mack chuckles. "I won't touch her."

"Damn right." Then Quinn smirks. "Santana wouldn't want you anyway. Nobody can beat this," she says as she pats her crotch.

Mack rolls her eyes. Quinn can be such a guy sometimes.

00-0000-00

Quinn wraps her arms around Santana and Santana closes her legs around her waist, giving Quinn the opportunity to slam her against the wall. Quinn leans in for a hungry, impatient kiss.

"I'm so hard for you, Lopez," she mutters against her lips.

Santana pants and smirks. "You know how hot that shirt makes me. And then those low-hip jeans... you get a girl so wet just by walking."

Keeping one arm locked around Santana's waist, she uses the other to open her pants before bringing Santana's spanks and panties down. It's a bit of a hassle, but finally, Quinn can guide her dick to Santana's entrance.

Santana pushes her hips forward in an attempt to guide her dick inside, but Quinn smirks and guides it upwards instead. She bumps the head of her dick against Santana's enlarged clit a few times, enough to make her girlfriend keen.

"Q-Quinn," she pants. " 's a quickie. Don't -"

Before Santana can finish her sentence, Quinn has guided her dick down again and she enters Santana swiftly, immediately setting a high pace as she pounds her pussy. She muffles Santana's scream by kissing her fully on the lips.

Santana tangles her hand in Quinn's pink hair, the other pulling on her black shirt. She moans as she feels her walls stretch to accomodate Quinn's dick, her pussy sucking it in with a force that surprises even her. Quinn keeps playing with her clit. If Quinn needs it done fast, she's the fucking best at making her girlfriend come as soon as possible.

Finally, Quinn stops for a second, filling Santana to the hilt. Santana immediately rocks her hips against her to create the much-needed friction. "Come _on_, Q," Santana whines.

"As you wish," Quinn smirks. She brings her hands to cup Santana's ass and starts pounding her again, pulling Santana into her at the same rhythm. Santana's pussy grows tighter and tighter until Quinn has a hard time keeping it in. She's the first to come, deep inside Santana. Feeling Quinn shudder, feeling her girlfriend's hot seed inside her makes Santana go _so _wild with desire and she follows close after, her walls squeezing Quinn's dick like they rarely have before.

After having taken a minute to breathe, Quinn guides Santana down to the ground. They share a lazy kiss until the bell rings. They quickly splash some water on their faces and leave the bathroom hand in hand to their next class, which they happen to share.

_End._


End file.
